Percy, surprise!
by wisegirl2708
Summary: Annabeth goes to Percy's high school without informing im, but this time is different because he won't be able to recognize her. One-shot. Please give it a read.


**Thank you guys for clicking on this story. And I really hope you like the story.**

She walked in, completely ignoring the lusty looks the boys were giving her. They winked at her which she thought was gross and continued walking till she found she boyfriend.

She was Annabeth Chase. She has honey blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. She has long tan legs and was very muscular. The aura around her was that of bravery and confidence. Anyone would know not to mess with her but seeing her right now, you wouldn't know she is Annabeth.

She wore a wig which covered her blonde hair entirely and she wore contacts. She had a lot of make up on and was wearing the clothes you wouldn't believe she wore. She looked like a version of Drew Tanaka.

She smirked at her disguise because her boyfriend would be in shock. Her boyfriend was Percy Jackson. Unknown to her, he was the most popular guy because of his looks, personality and not to mention he is the captain of the swim team.

Somewhere not far from her, Percy was wondering about his girlfriend, how beautiful she was and how he loved her dearly. He would do anything just to make her smile. She was his life. But he didn't know what his girlfriend would be planning to do with him.

* * *

"Oyie!"

Percy snapped and slipped back to reality. His best friend at Goode High, Shane, was running up to him. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"So what were you thinking about?" She asked.

"Nothing, just my girlfriend." Percy replied.

Shane rolled her eyes, obviously not believing him but she wondered if he was telling the truth or was he just proving that he can get a girlfriend. She liked him so much but being the idiot he was, he was completely oblivious to it but Shane didn't mind.

They continued to talk about random stuff when a cheeky voice interrupted them,

"Well hello there, handsome." Annabeth in disguise said. She hated saying like this but kept on with the best prank of her life.

Shane immediately narrowed her eyes at Annabeth, knowing that she was going to flirt with her best friend/crush. She utterly hated it when girls threw themselves upon him. He is cute but he's not someone who would date someone just for looks.

Shane snapped at her,

"Stop flirting with him"

"I was just trying to introduce myself, my name is umm… Hanna"

"Cool and I am Shane and this is Percy, now get lost"

Shane looked at her best friend who was looking at the new girl as if she was some evidence. The girl flirtatiously grinned at him and he got annoyed, as usual. He didn't like when unknown girls would flirt with him and anyways he had an awesome girlfriend whose name was Annabeth and he would not dump her for this Hanna girl because he was completely in love with Annabeth.

"So…Percy, wanna come at my house to have …fun?" Hanna said.

Shane was going to say something before Percy nudged her and whispered in her ear,

"Let me fight this time" She nodded and looked at Hanna who was… sad?

"Sure darling when and where.." Percy said seductively. Annabeth's lips quavered.

Boy! Annabeth wasn't expecting that and she was sad when Percy whispered to Shane. But nevertheless, she was going to ask him about it… later.

"7 pm and at.." Annabeth didn't get to speak when Percy interrupted her,

"Sorry, I don't think you get me. I mean when and where should I dump you?" Percy knew it sounded mean but he had to. He looked at Hanna and saw that she was …happy?

Then the bell ring.

* * *

Percy wondered to himself. He thought that Hanna looked familiar and he wasn't sure why. She had a similar face structure to Annabeth and similar body figure but she was too girly to be Annabeth.

He sat in the class with Shane while she was doing her work. Thank the Gods that Hanna wasn't in his class or he would have been ambushed by her every now and then.

What he didn't understand was why Hanna looked happy when he rejected her. She was supposed to be sad or should have been crying her balls out but she was HAPPY.

* * *

Whilst, Annabeth thought of Shane and Percy. They seemed close and Annabeth was uncomfortable but she also saw that Shane had feelings for her best friend. She could see it the moment she was defending him.

Annabeth wasn't really sure when to reveal to Percy that she was in disguise but she just went on with life.

The day ended without again meeting Percy and the students dispersed to their homes.

* * *

The next day, the same routine. Percy and Shane made their way to class and were surprised to find Hanna at Greek class.

Percy was great at Greek and Shana was there because the other languages were filled.

When Shane saw Hanna, she widened her eyes and poked Percy. When he looked at her, she pointed towards Hanna and Percy slightly glared at the floor.

Of course, being ADHD, Annabeth was having trouble focusing and saw from the corner of her eye that Shane was pointing towards her. Then she saw Percy slightly glaring at the floor as if her being there was a crime.

She felt guilty and sad, but maintained her slutty attitude. The whole day, she flirted with Percy and honestly she didn't feel good after doing that. And to worsen her mood, way too much boys flirted with her, asking her out but no she had Percy.

* * *

Percy tried to ignore Hanna but she wouldn't take a no for an answer. To distract himself he would think about camp, his quests, his friends and most importantly Annabeth. He missed her so much.

He then thought about the sword fighting sessions they would have and how they spar against each other. They knew each other's steps so well that the fight could go on for hours.

He knew Annabeth like the back of his hand and it made him miss her even more because he found Hanna's face resembling to Annabeth.

* * *

Shane loathed the new girl, Hanna. She was always flirting with Percy. Does she even get that he is MY best friend and MY crush.

She wanted to kill Hanna but didn't because then she would be arrested and then she would be able to express her feelings for Percy.

She hated her life. She couldn't find the confidence to ask Percy out and sometimes he would look into the space with a dreamy look on his face, telling what a lovesick doofus he was. She really hoped that her best friend felt the same way about her.

Yet again she looked up to see Hanna trying to flirt but grinning maniacally and twirling a strand of her hair. Percy looked distant and was trying to ignore the girl flirting with him.

That's it!

Shana thought. That girl has had enough. She was going to warn her today or something else.

* * *

The day was dawning near upon its ending. Just when Annabeth was passing the janitor's closet, a hand pulled her into the closet and she came face to face with Shane.

Shane was lucky that Annabeth didn't do anything to hurt her. I mean, Annabeth is said to be wise, so she wouldn't go around punching a helpless girl.

"Listen, Hanna girlie, you better stay away from Percy."

"Why? It isn't like you two are in a relationship."

"We are…umm… soon"

Annabeth staggered back a little. It couldn't be possible. He wouldn't leave her. He meant the life to her.

But she also knew that Shana liked Percy and was just saying that to shove her off.

"Darling, when you get together, which I am sure you never will, I would stop flirting with your best friend"

"No, you stop now" Shane ordered and practically yelled at Annabeth's ear.

"Who are you to tell me what to do? "

"I can. And you will listen to me."

"Yeah.. right"

"You will stay away from Percy because he is MINE"

With that Shane stormed out of the closet leaving a shocked Annabeth. Annabeth felt the world spinning.

She began to think, whether he would get together with Shane or not?

Does he like her?

Does he not love me?

She quietly went down the corridor, took her stuff and made her way back to her apartment.

She was so unsure about what is happening and no child of Athena would love the feeling of not knowing something.

She again told herself that Shane had a crush on him and that he would never betray her.

* * *

The next day, in history class the teachers called out the names of the students who were getting paired up by the teacher.

Shane and Percy looked intently at their teacher to make sure that they hear the names of their partners correct but none would have ever guessed that Hanna could be Percy's partner.

Shana's face fell and Percy cheered her up saying that it was just a project and that they had to sit next to each other for just an hour.

Shana grinned up to her best friend.

Percy made his way to where Hanna was sitting. When he reached there, he saw that Hanna was lost in deep thought.

He was surprised a little but eventually said,

"Hanna?"

Annabeth shook out of reverie and looked up at Percy. Knowing that he wouldn't talk to her deliberately, she narrowed her eyes and said'

"What are you doing here, Percy?"

"Umm.. We are partners?"

"Oh"

"So the topic is Greek mythology, I guess we can write something from our Greek class."

"Sure, sounds like a plan. I…"

Annabeth didn't get to finish when Percy said,

"Please for Hades' sake, no flirting."

Annabeth sighed and nodded her head.

"Which god?" she asked, though knowing the answer.

"Poseidon"

"What, Athena!"

"No Poseidon"

"Athena"

"Fine we will do both. Happy! We get to do extra work. Yay!" His voice dripping with sarcasm though he was surprised with Hanna's fascination by Athena.

"What do you want to write about Athena?" Percy asked to the girl sitting next to him.

After a moment of thought, Hanna replied,

"Well, about her birth and her birth mother. The things which she s the goddess of. Some mythologies…."

Percy trailed off when he noticed Hanna's body posture. Her hands moving in the air while saying something is definitely something Annabeth would do.

He then had a crazy theory.

What if Hanna was Annabeth?

* * *

After a while they both did the project and completed before anyone else.

They sat down feeling rather awkward. They both were lost in deep thought.

Percy thought about his theory while Annabeth thought about Shane and Percy.

Percy can spot Annabeth from anywhere but this girl cannot be Annabeth. First of all, he thought, she was brunette. Second ,her eyes and third ,her personality.

He then noticed her hair. It was too tamed to be real. It had to be a wig. And she blinked a lot as if she were wearing contacts.

Realization dawned upon him and he smacked his head asking over and over again that how could he have been so stupid for not seeing these things. Now he was sure he had enough evidence to say that Hanna was actually Annabeth.

* * *

Shane was watching closely at Hanna and Percy. She saw that Hanna wasn't flirting and thought that she might have talked some sense into her, telling her to stay away from Percy.

She smirked at this.

"Umm.. Shane it is your turn to write" Her partner said breaking her out of her thoughts.

For a split of second she looked back and saw that they were still not talking to each other and she grinned before saying,

"Sure"

She was going to ask out Percy and that too today because now she had confidence.

* * *

Percy wanted proof that his theory wasn't wrong so he played a tiny harmless trick.

"You know, you're very childish"

"Says a guy who is mentally three years old" Ok she does seem like Annabeth.

"And to add you're way too hot" Oops might have backfired the theory. Percy looked at Hanna who was giggling uncontrollably like the girls from the Aphrodite cabin.

But determined, Percy said,

"Why did you choose Athena?"

"She is my favourite goddess " She said in a matter of fact tone. Then she was lost in her own thoughts.

Okay, this was it. It could be his death or…..

" And you're my Wise Girl"

"And you're my Seaweed Bra…" Oops

* * *

Annabeth had never felt so stupid. How come he knew of this and I had to be lost in my thoughts so that I could blow my cover up. Annabeth thought.

Percy grinned cockily and she looked away not meeting his eyes.

Then ring….

She sprinted out the room and it was difficult considering the fact she was wearing high heels. But it was just for the cover and now there was no cover.

She went over to her locker and took a deep breath and leaving her fate at the hands of Percy.

* * *

Shane went to Percy who was grinning madly. They started to walk to their lockers when Shane asked,

"Why the grin?"

He just kept grinning like there was no tomorrow.

Maybe he realized that he liked Shane or ….

Shane was about to open her mouth when she saw Hanna walking down the corridor and was nervous as she kept her head down.

Percy caught sight of her and excused himself and rushed over to Hanna.

The whole school was watching now. Percy Jackson, the most popular guy, running towards Hanna…. What was her last name? Shane thought.

Just then he stopped in front of her. She still had her head down. After a minute or so we heard Percy speak,

"Playing so hard to get, uh , Wise Girl?"

Hanna blushed.

"Eh.. Surprise?" Annabeth said.

Wait, Percy never gave me a nickname. How come he gave one to .. Hanna?

" You know, I would have my revenge later." He said while shaking his head and Hanna kept blushing while looking down, taking a sudden interest in her feet.

The whole school was confused. Shane couldn't believe what was happening. She didn't know what happened in the last period but it looked as if they had gotten closer that she and Percy ever were.

Then Percy lifted Hanna's chin and kissed her passionately.

* * *

Annabeth's insides started to melt as she felt being taken to heaven. She had missed him so much. She was scared about Percy getting back to her because of the prank she played on him but now she just cared that she was kissing her amazing boyfriend.

After breaking the kiss, the girl population was glaring at Annabeth and the male population was glaring at Percy.

After a minute of silence, Percy cleared his throats before announcing,

"So.. This is Annabeth Chase, my girlfriend with whom I am completely in love with."

Annabeth glanced over at Shane. She was looking so heartbroken. Annabeth felt sad for her and after the fiasco ended, Percy and Annabeth were finally alone.

"Why did you do it?"Percy asked.

" I won't tell"

Then out of the blue, Percy started tickling her until she let it out,

"I WANTED TO HAVE SOME FUN TROUBLING YOU"

"That's not fair. I practically dumped you."

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't know who I was."

"But still" Percy whined." You do know that I would be having my revenge sooner or later, my dear Annabeth"

She gulped and visibly went pale.

Percy laughed at that and said,

" Its good to have you back Wise Girl"

* * *

Meanwhile, Shane was trying to understand what happened. She walked around aimlessly in the school corridors as it was her free period.

She made her way to the library and found Hanna, no, Annabeth in her blonde hair and grey eyes and normal clothes sitting on a chair and reading a book.

Shane tried to turn around to avoid her but Annabeth stopped her,

"Shane, I know this must be hard for you."

"As if! You'll never know." She began to walk away when Annabeth again stopped her,

"Percy doesn't know that you were or are crushing on him but I can tell you that there is someone for you somewhere and you might like him better than Percy" Annabeth said soothingly.

Shane nodded as a sign of agreement and smiled at Annabeth before leaving the library.

She walked and walked and closed her eyes to feel the peace and tranquility to soothe her nerves when she heard someone shout,

"Hey"

She looked around and saw a cute boy making his way to her.

"Do you mind if you could show me around. I am new here." He asked sheepishly.

"Sure and by the way I am Shane"

"I am Derek"

Shane walked and talked to the handsome guy beside her. And days after knowing him, she knows that Annabeth was right. There indeed was someone for her.

 **The End**

 **The story is done and I would love to get reviews, favourites and followers.**

 **Sally Jackson's blue cookies to everyone.**

 **Tell me how you liked the story.**


End file.
